Equivalent exchange
by lilystar6
Summary: After getting an invitation from Kaiba to test the greatest amusement park of all time the group agrees. But when the plane gives out things go from bad to worse. The battles with the enemy  drive the survivors closer together. Character death warning
1. Chapter 1 Invitation

Equivalent exchange

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

chapter one The invitation

Yugi's Pov

It had been a ordinary day at school, no saving the world, no weird invitations, no gaming events. Rumor had been going round that Kaiba was engaged in an even bigger business deal than usual, but there generally is a rumor like that around him. The thing in my mailbox proved that sometime soon life would stop being "normal".

_I'll look at it inside._

I proceeded into the Kame game store, the place I call home. I said hi to Gramps and rushed up to my room to look at the thing that came through the mail. It was shaped like a DVD player, colored Kaiba's favorite shade of light blue, and had "to Yugi Muoto" engraved on the lid. I opened it. immediately a hologram of Kaiba popped up and started talking.

"Kaiba corp. and Disney are working on a cooperative venture, building the greatest gaming park of all time, Dream-park. To this end we are inviting the greatest gamers to the island of Hawaii. You are the _king of games_ so you need to be there. As you never go anywhere with out a cheer squad there are two extra tickets. The flight is in a week, run any questions through Mokeba." With that the hologram of Kaiba disappeared revealing three plane tickets.

_What do you think. _I asked the spirit of the millennium puzzle*

_Kaiba and Disney are probably not a problem but some one else might take advantage of the situation for their ends._

_Then we just have to pay attention then. I've heard that Hawaii is beautiful, this will be a chance to see for myself. _

_Be careful._

_I know._

"Yugi you can't stay up there all evening, you have chores to do." My grandfather called up the stairs.

"Coming."

**That night**

About halfway through the night I had the most abnormal dream. I was completely surrounded by an oppressive darkness. Someone's voice came through darkness. It was a man's voice, a deep hypnotic voice, a voice with undertones of power. "How is the plan progressing?"

"Very well my lord. All the pieces are in place" This voice was a woman's voice, soft and melodic. "My lord I should be heading back now."

"Wait, someone is watching us. Ah, one of hosts. You shall forget this dream till it is too late.. "

With that the dream ended and normal ones took its place. The next morning I had I strange feeling that there was something important I needed to remember and couldn't.

**At lunch**

When I got to our hangout, I found Duke and Tea already there.

"Hey Yugi, any new games." Tea called. "Duke is trying to teach me D.D.D."

"No new games, sorry" I called back "There is something I need to talk about."

"Hey guys you will never guess what I got in the mail last night," Joey shouted, interrupting.

"A weird hologram projector and plane tickets" I guessed.

"How did you know?" Joey asked.

"I got one too, with two spare tickets," I replied.

"That totals at four, what about Bakura and Duke?" Tea wondered.

"Somehow _I _got invited, some nonsense about my being in the finals," Ryou Bakura called as he came over.

"Don't worry about me. I have enough fun here and have already been on enough of your crazy adventures." Duke told us.

"Sorry I'm late, what have I missed?" questioned Tristan.

"Plane ticket to Hawaii, the flight's in a week" Joey replied.

End chapter one

*also known as Yami, Atem, and Pharaoh depending on context and who is talking. Also the general term for such spirits (in my fic) is alternate (this will show up again as in characters will use the term).

Rate and review. flames will be used to cook dinner. This is my first story so don't judge too harshly


	2. Chapter 2 heros on a plane

I'll be uploading semi-daily from now on.

If you haven't figured out my formatting yet,

_Thoughts and the hikaris' halves of the mind-link_

_yamis' thoughts and their half of the mind-link._

Chapter 2

**Somewhere in domino city at night**

Bakura's POV

_I wish I didn't have to worry about the safety of my host. If I could do whatever I wanted I would set the pharaoh up in a shadow duel he can't win and claim my revenge, with out having to worry about getting caught. Causing Ryou to spend the rest of his life in prison because I had to remove Atem's evil from the world is hardly fair. ... I really should stop wandering at night through this city, I know it better than Cairo._ I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't notice Yugi until I heard him talking. I ducked back into the shadows to watch and listen. Even though I was caught up in my thoughts I had been sneaking well enough that Yugi hadn't noticed me. He was talking to his Yami who was projecting his image into the air.

"I'm worried about him" Atem stated.

"Ryou?"

"No Bakura"

_Well well well, they are talking about me, This should be interesting_

"I'm not sure I understand"

"5000 years Is a long time to hold a grudge, and his attacks are getting more drastic. ..."

_Scared Pharaoh, when I'm through with you, you will know true fear._

"If he continues like this I might wind up hurting him.

_WHAT?_

"I understand what you mean, He is the the only other person who was there back in ancient times, if something happens to him you would be the only one who was there. Yami, you can live in this time with us"

_Bakura, what happened, why aren't we in bed? _My hikari asked tiredly.

_Here are the memories, you make sense of them._

_Well Bakura, I think I've found some good in him that you will have a hard time denying. He has forgiven you for your evil back in Egypt ..._

_It was not evil. I was trying to overthrow an unjust monarchy._

_What about the innocent civilians you sent Diabound after to distract the pharaoh?_

_I ..._

_And you have been targeting the wrong person, Atem was about as old as you were when Kul Ena was destroyed. He was too young to have given the order. Is blaming a child for their parents' actions just?_

_No but ..._

_And if you hadn't intervened he would have died 5000 years ago._

_Yes but..._

_And hasn't he saved the world many times now._

_Yes but thats not the point._

_Can you just think about what I've said?_

_You might have a point... BUT IT IS STILL WRONG._

_Sure, Bakura._

_Shut up._

**On the plane**

Ryou's pov

All my friends were siting in my row or the row behind me. Joey was directly behind me. _I hope he dosen't get air sick after the mound of popcorn he ate. _Kaiba and Mokeba are also in my row, as well as a teenager named Bethen. None of my friends were talking to me so I had time to look around at everything else. Everyone was playing Duel Monsters except Tristian, Tea, Kaiba, Bethen,and Mokeba. I had the widow seat. I started staring at the landscape.

_I hope something interesting happens soon or I might have to make it happen. _Said the spirit of the millennium ring (who is also named Bakura) said through our mind link.

"Hey Bakura did you bring your deck?" Bethen asked snapping me back to reality.

"Yeah, why do you want to know?"

"If I remember correctly you actually made it to the top 8 in the Battle City finals. I want to see if you are any good."

"I'm out of practice so I may not be quite as good as usual."

"Friendly game then."

_Bakura, would watching me game be interesting enough?_

_It might but don't you need my help?_ Contrary to what my friends believe Bakura is actually rather good and protective (_though he views me as his responsibility)_. He is most definitely not evil, he just is chaotic and has a longstanding grudge against Yugi's alternate personality, He was a bit insane before the shadow game with Yami but he has recovered most of his sanity now though he likes practical jokes.

_Chill Bakura, I will be fine and the game would be funny for you to watch. _

During the game with Bethen I learned that she is the Duel Monsters champion for New Zealand, an Island country in the pacific near Australia. She had been sightseeing in Japan. Apparently she liked to get as much info on other gamers as she could. Also she knows my combos better than I do. Even so I am actually better at Duel Monsters than Bakura and was able to beat Bethen more than half of the time.

"You must be at least as good as Yugi, you should challenge him for his title" Bethen said after I beat her yet again.

"He is a way better gamer than me and I don't think I could stand all the challengers."

_We could _

_I couldn't._

"So want another game?"

"Sure"

"Encountering turbulence, buckle up" blared over the intercom interrupting our attempts to start a game. We had just buckled in when the began to roll and sway in ways that were more than just 'turbulence'.

_Ryou I'm taking over something bad is going on. _Bakura announced while taking over control. Panic and chaos reigned. After a few minutes it suddenly felt like we were falling.

"WHAT'S GOING ON". "Oh god". "We are all going to die". Where the shouts I was able to interpret over the panic of the crowd.

Then Seto's voice pierced the chaos. "SOME ONE IS SRCEWING WITH MY PLANE. WHEN I FIND OUT WHO THEY WILL BE SUED FOR EVERTHING THEY ARE WORTH" in his typical egotistical fashion.

"CALM DOWN" Yugi shouted. I saw the signs that he was controlled by his Yami, his hair had more gold streaks and his eyes had narrowed. "There is nothing good that panic can do that rational thought can't. Kaiba this is your plane, is there any thing to prove that there is a problem we need to fix?"

"This plane was designed to be completely stable and to lose altitude slowly in the event of trouble." As if on cue the plane tilted sideways and shuddered. That was when I noticed something. _Bakura, where is Bethen? _Before he could respond the world blacked out.

End chapter 3 heroes on a plane

Author's note Bethen is not a Mary Sue, though she is an oc

rate and review


	3. Chapter 3 a new world

sorry about the short chapters

Chapter 3

Yugi's Pov

When I became conscious again I had the worst headache of all time. After a few moments I realized that I had my eyes closed. I started to open one and found the small amount of light was too painful and immediately closed them. I heard familiar voices but could not make them out. _Yami,_ w_hat happened to me, where am I? _

_You're awake, good. As to your questions I have no idea as to where we are. The answer to your first question it might be hard to explain, it might be easier for you to see for yourself. _

I tried for second time to open my eyes and found that the sky was a bright pink. _That explains why it hurt to open my eyes, that pink sky is so bright it is blinding. Why the heck is the sky PINK. _I realized that I was lying on grass. _Lets see what color the grass is. _I plucked a blade of grass and found that it was a metallic silver. I sat up and saw people clustered around a fire, the fire was neon blue. The people were Tea, Kaiba, Tristan, Joey, and one person I was NOT expecting to see. I saw him from behind, he had black hair in a five pointed star trimmed with Purple. The same as my hair from behind. He turned and I saw that his hair had more yellow spikes. "_Yami, is that you?"_ I said and thought at the same time.

"It is, come over here, Yugi"

"Now I'm absolutely sure that this a nightmare and I don't even have any technology"

"Shut up, Kaiba." A voice that was like Bakura's but deeper. "I have a headache."

"This situation is giving me a headache, we need to decide what to call the people with the same name"

"Tea is right, We need to make the distinction between Ryou and The Thief King, also it might get confusing if you mix me up with Yugi."

"What have I missed guys?" This was definitely Ryou.

"We have a name mess" Joey stated.

"Refer to me as Ryou and him as Bakura" he said while pointing at Bakura.

"We need to find our way home."

'I don't now about you Yugi, but I need food."

"Of course Joey" We said in unison.

We split up to go look for food. We agreed to stay within close range of each other but I couldn't see any one else. I came to a clearing which had a bush. It had the same base color scheme as the trees, gold branches and silver leaves, and metallic blue berries. I picked hand fulls of berries and put them in my bag which we would test back at the campfire. After I had picked about half of the berries on the bush it felt like some thing was going to happen.

"_HEY_" Yami shouted and sent over the mind link.

_What happened? _I asked while running towards his location.

_Bakura._

_Oh *_. I thought while running.

"Yugi, any idea what he did?"

"Ryou, wouldn't you know better than me."

"He has shut himself away."

"That's a bad sign."

"Bakura, your close combat skills suck" Yami told Bakura as we came into the clearing.

"Bakura, You are in trouble, I told you the last time that any such attempt would get you in serious trouble and I MEANT IT." Ryou said, glaring daggers. "Hold him for me". For a moment I wondered which one of them was the Hikari. This was cured by Bakura 's next line.

"I've been through worse than any of you 'righteous' jerks." He said spitting the last two words. Ryou proceeded to slap Bakura until every one came into the clearing.

"What happened this time?" Tea asked as she entered the clearing.

"He tried to get his revenge, yet again." I told her.

"Bakura, this whole revenge thing got old 5,000 years ago." Joey commented

"I refuse to give in to your jibes."

"You fools do realize, I hope, that this nuisance could have been avoided by keeping watch on Bakura."

"A valid point, Seto."

"Yami, I did not give you permission to call me by my first name."

"Can we cut the fighting and eat" Tristan interrupted.

We proceeded to test the food using Tea's smart phone and an App that Kaiba made. Yami and Bakura were glaring daggers at each other through out the _meal. No surprise there._ We agreed that we would start looking for a way home after the meal.

End chapter 3 A new world


	4. Chapter 4 darkness at their core

I don't own yu-gi-oh

Chapter 4

Yugi's pov

"Do we have any idea where we're going?" Tristan asked.

"No, but we have to keep trying. We will eventually find the way home."

"Wonderful motivational speech Pharaoh, tell me how you know that there is a way home?" Bakura asked trying provoke a response. Yami whirled around and glared at Bakura.

_Yami chill, if you react to Bakura's taunts he would claim victory._

_I know, but I don't have much patience left _

"We have been wandering for so long that I half expect someone to pop up and give us a hint" Joey commented

"Thats even ridiculous for a dream." Kaiba stated

"Seto if this is just a dream, the torment would end when you wake up, but it isn't a dream. This is all too real." Ryou stated

"You're right it is."

"and in a few minutes you'll wish it wasn't" said two people coming out of the bush. They where wearing neon purple ninja outfits, which surprisingly blended perfectly with the environment.. They where both armed with nasty looking swords.

_Oh **. _ A whole bunch of things happened at once. Ryou and I ran towards the edge of the clearing. Joey and Tristan ran towards the people with swords. Yami picked up a tree branch. Tea froze and Kaiba and Bakura were giving the 'this isn't my fight' look. When I got to the edge of the clearing I turned to look. Joey and Tristan where lying unconscious. Yami was fighting one stick vs sword and winning. Tea had now started bolting towards us.

"Yugi, where is the second Ninja?" Ryou whispered. I started to look when I saw a silver flash. I closed my eyes waiting for the shuriken to hit. It never came. Instead Bakura was standing in front of us. The shuriken was embedded in his palm. He had filled the air with shadow energy.

"YOU DO NOT HURT MY HOST" Bakura declared his voice dripping daggers. Bakura then drew his knife and disappeared in the shadows. He reappeared on the far side of the clearing behind the second purple ninja. I saw that the eye symbol had shown up on Bakura's forehead.

_Yugi, are you all right?_

_Mostly_.

I looked towards Yami and saw that he was just as covered in shadow magic as Bakura. He had the eye symbol on his forehead too. His amethyst eyes now looked more crimson. "DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING MY HIKARI." He said emphatically, his voice was also dripping daggers. He advanced on the purple ninja and ripped the sword out of his hands.

"I'll tell you any thing you want to know ... JUST DON'T HURT ME." He said in panic.

"Would you have shown us mercy?" Yami questioned. "The shuriken was thrown to kill." His hair looked crimson through the shadow magic. I was now more scared of him than I ever was of the ninjas. He raised one hand getting into the pose of casting magic. "I thought not. **MIND CRUSH****.**"

The shadow magic swirled around the ninja. He collapsed forward. He didn't get up. Yami turned as if looking for another target. His eyes practically glowed crimson. Bakura had already disposed of the other ninja and made his escape. Kaiba was not as smart. And I stood there trying to deny what had happened. The other personality I had known was gone replaced by a raging demon, and I was the trigger. I couldn't take it any more so I ran.

_Yami, I'm sorry but_ _I don't know you any more. And I'm not sure I can ever learn to trust you again. _ Before He could respond I grabbed Ryou and Tea and the three of us ran off. I gave one last look back and saw Kaiba also crawling away leaving Yami standing there. Then we where out of sight.

Joey's Pov

I came to face down in the grass. I had a headache after getting thrown backwards into the tree. As I got up I recognized the sound that I had been hearing was someone crying. I saw that either Yugi or a look-a-like was hunched over and crying.

"Yuge what's wrong?" I asked while reaching over to comfort him.

He turned and I saw that it was Yami. His face was streaked with tears. "Joey I've made a mistake that is comparable to using orichalcos." He said looking at me. "Please leave before

I hurt you too."

"YAMI WHAT DID YOU DO!" I asked.

"I brutally destroyed the ninja we where fighting and almost killed Kaiba." He said his head hanging in shame.

"That don't sound too bad... What did rich boy do this time?" I asked.

"He didn't run away." He said simply giving me a moment to let the implications sink in.

"$%#$**##!" I cursed. Then I did the same thing I did last time he fell to darkness. I punched him.

"I deserved that," He said surprisingly. "That's why I can't let you stay around me. If you set it off I'm not sure I could stop myself in time."

"What do you mean?"

"My hikari's pain was the only thing that stopped me from killing everything in the clearing. The trigger for my rampage was a shuriken thrown at Ryou. The solder begged for mercy and I gave him none."

"Yami, feeling guilty is not going to save him or heal Kaiba." I snapped at him.

He stood up and reached into his pockets and said "You're right. I'm just not sure I will be able stop on my own. So I want you to have this." Holding out his dark magician card.

"Whoa, why are giving that to me?" I asked

"With a bit of coaching you might be able to channel shadow magic to create an illusion of the card." He explained. "I have always had an affinity to the dark magician, an illusion of him would probably be enough to top my rampages."

He proceeded to drill me in shadow magic till I could get an illusion if I had to.

"If you are finished talking, I have something for you to see." Kaiba said coming into the clearing holding a piece of paper.

The paper read "Your orders are to capture the two spirits and kill the rest." _How dare they go after my friends._

"We have to go find the others before they get hurt." Yami declared. Then he whispered something I just barely caught "I have to make up for the pain I caused even if it means knowing I won't be forgiven."

End chapter 4 The darkness at our core


	5. Chapter 5 never split the party

Chapter 6

Ryou's Pov

Things seem to have gone from bad to worse. First I get shot at. Then Yami went insane with shadow magic and nearly killed Kaiba. To top it off we have separated from the rest of the group and gotten lost. Yugi is in a state of confusion and Tea is afraid of everything. I am stuck with the role of cheer squad. It's painful trying to stay optimistic. _But I have to for their sake._

"Ryou do you mind if I start talking about my problems out loud?" Yugi asked.

"Not at alll" _Finally, I can't help him if he won't talk. "_We're friends."

"I feel betrayed. He promised after orichalcos not to give in to the darker magic. This time he was even darker, more evil." He said starting to cry. "He would have killed Kaiba, I know what I felt over the mind link."

"Yugi, what matters is whether he did, not what he might have done."

"I can't understand why he fell to the darkness either. At least with orichalcos it made sense. He was more of a threat than the two ninjas. The worst part was there was no warning over the mind link. Ryou I'm scared of him."

_At least with Bakura I can guess wha_t _he is planning. From the way Yugi presents the events it would be like Bakura shooting me or passionately kissing Yami without some way he would benefit. That would scare me too._ "Yugi maybe you can help him."

"Maybe." He said wishfully.

_I blew it. Now he will mull it over silently where I can't help him. I wish something would happen to distract him from his troubles. _

"EEEEK!" Tea screamed for what felt like the hundred fifteenth time that hour. Even so we turned to see what was going on. Tea was pointing into the bush. I saw that there was a almost camouflaged person there.

He walked out towards us. "What have we here? Two wimps and a cute girl."

_BAKURA HELP! _I shouted over the mind link.

"Now which one of you should I kill first?" He asked rhetorically drawing a dagger.

Bakura's Pov

I thought that the split up would give me a chance to avenge Kul Ena. _But no, Tristan just had to tag along with me. He's stronger than I am, and I can't use magic without alerting Yami. Ignoring the previous__two factors Yugi and Yami have split up and my magic will point to both of them. I don't want to hurt the innocent host if I don't have to. It's really annoying Tristan was unconscious during Yami's rampage, if he was awake I might have been able to open his eyes to the Pharaoh's evil. ARGH._I saw a flash of darker gold amongst the trees. I turnedand dashed after the blur. I caught the goon that had been trying to sneak past. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked casting some magic to force him to tell truth.

"Getting a good vantage point for taking out your companion" The goon said while trying to wrestle his way out._Much as I would like to get rid of him I don't want him dead or unconscious alone._

"Tristan, run"

_BAKURA HELP!_

"#$&#$" I cursed right before the world went black.

End chapter 6 Never split the party


	6. Chapter 6 back together

sorry about misspelling Mokuba, I'll go back and fix it when I get the chance

Chapter 6

Yugi's Pov

"I know, the kid with tricolored hair" The nasty decided as he lunged towards me. Someone jumped out of the trees between me and the goon. The person had spiky black hair trimmed with red. Yami wrenched the knife out of the startled goon's hand.

"I should warn you, I don't like bullies." Yami stated glaring at the goon. "However I don't really feel like starting a shadow duel, so I will let you surrender." _What's going on? In the last battle a similar attack set him off. Was there an outside influence pressuring him?_

"Too bad, I am." Shadow magic began growing around both of them. "Don't run away Pharaoh, we have taken Bakura captive."

"Ryou, is he telling the truth"

"He is, Yami"

"What game did you have in mind?"

"The game is named Munchkin. A silly card game about reaching level 10 first. Loser gets a penalty game."

Yami and the goon began to battle their way to level ten. The goon had ridiculous amounts of good luck and practice enabling him to reach level five by the second turn, but Yami managed to turn the game around. I had to stop paying attention to the game when Joey and Kaiba entered the clearing panting heavily.

"What's going on?" Joey asked.

"Yami got stuck participating in a shadow game." Tea answered.

"Any one know where Tristan and Bakura are?" Kaiba asked "I don't want them to have hostages."

"Bakura has gotten himself captured." Ryou stated.

"Yugi, may I talk to you in private?" Joey asked.

We walked out of range of the others. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

"Have you been paying attention to your your mind link?" He asked accusingly. His question stung. Truth be told I had been tuning Yami out because I was afraid. Joey took my silence as a no. "If you had been paying attention you would have seen that he was as afraid of him-self as you were of him. Add to that guilt and shame. I would be a bit more angry if your failure to pay attention hadn't helped him." He paused to calm down a bit then started speaking again."Yugi, I think that he was pressured by outside forces... or we have some mind boggling situation here."

"Your first theory matches with what I've experienced. It raises the question, what if it happens again?"

Joey reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. The air in front of me began to shimmer and an image formed. The image was of the dark magician. The image disappeared. "If we work together we should be able to stop him."

We reentered the clearing to find Yami on level nine and about to reach level ten and win. The goon was swearing profusely. I saw him reach into his pocket. Then I saw the shadow magic build. I started to go to him. Upon entering the magic I felt suddenly angry. _$*#, the air is drugged. Snap out of it. I WILL NOT GIVE IN TO ANGER. Deep breaths, calm._ Yami was not handling the drug very well. His eyes were starting to glow red.

_Yami, YOU WILL REISIST. DO NOT SINK TO HIS LEVEL BY DESTROYING HIM. You are a hero, do not let your friends down. _His eyes came back to their normal amethyst. After pausing for a moment he seemed to reach a decision.

_Yugi, I think I have found the right punishment for him. Forcing him to see the truth about himself._

_Thats a good Idea. It sets him up to become good._

"At the start we agreed that there would be a penalty for the loser and I don't intend to change that." The eye symbol showed up on his forehead. " Your punishment is to see your self the way you truly are, Soul mirror." The shadow magic disappeared and the goon collapsed crying. I got a feeling of surprise from Yami, the goon's reaction surprised me too. To top off the moment of surprise Tristan ran into the clearing as if chased by a pack of wolves.

"Bakura's .. been ... captured ... they're ... after ... me" He said out of breath.

"We should have a rescue plan." Yami said taking charge. Here was the hero we had come to respect._ A natural leader with planing skill and the ability to take control of any situation. _

_You exaggerate. I'm just human. I've also had more practice to get good at leading._

"We should start by finding their hideout." Ryou stated.

"Joey, could I have back the card I gave you for safekeeping?"

"Of course" Joey replied reaching into his pockets. Yami took out his deck so he could put the card back in. As Joey pulled out the card I was hit by a wave of dizziness. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Yami crumpled on the floor.

End chapter 6 Back together

when I finish uploading I'll go back through and fix formating


	7. Chapter 7 the Pharaoh and the Thief King

Notes: this chapter has a bilingual bonus. If you know italian the password at the end of the chapter is going to much more humorous. Also in this chapter I had to let a curse word through my censor for reasons that will be apparent then.

Begin chapter 8

Yami's Pov

I woke up in a cell with Bakura. Before we could kill each other, someone with an air of importance showed up. "So the pesky nuisances are awake. Guards, bring them to The Tower."

"But Steve ..."

"I gave an order, follow it."

"Yes, master," the guard said, then unlocked the cell. All the Guards filled in and started to drag us to some unknown destination.

_So we've been captured, the villain we're fighting is named Steve, I'm being dragged to a location the guards are afraid of, anything I've missed?_

_..._

_Yugi_

_..._

_Yugi!_

_..._

_YUGI!_

_..._

_**YUGI!**_

_... must ... wake ... up_

_Yugi are you all right?_

_I have the worst headache of all time, but otherwise I'm fine. _

_What about the rest of the group?_

_All fine aside from being unconscious. You and Bakura were the only ones taken. ... You dropped your deck. What's going on your end?_

_Bakura and I are being dragged through a dungeon._

_WHAT!_

_Don't worry Bakura and I __**will **__survive this encounter._

**A few minutes later**

Bakura's pov

"Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Do you have any Idea how annoying you are. You stop all my plans for world domination ... " ranted Steve

_Its about time someone ranted at the Pharaoh but it should have been about the things he did wrong. Not the one thing he actually did right. _I thought to myself._ I also don't understand why I have to listen to this rant. After all I have been trying to get my revenge on the Pharaoh for about as long as Steve._

"... somehow you manged to become the source of the most annoying legend of all time. A legend that gave people the strength and hope to resist my influence. You are a pesky nuisance Pharaoh, or should I call you _King Arthur."_

"Now what do I have to do to destroy you. I slaughter an innocent village supposedly under your orders and manipulate the mind of the one surviver to have him want you dead, But you bleeping survived"

_Innocent village, Pharaoh's orders, One surviver, O God No he was responsible for Kul Ena._

"_####***$$ die!"_ I shouted while charging him not caring about anything but revenge.

With no sign of exertion on his part he blew me back against the wall using magic even more powerful than mine.

"Shut up, you're interrupting my monologue."

"I don't #*# care about your _monologue. _You killed my family and ruined my life without a guilty conscience and no excuse. You're even worse than the Pharaoh." I shouted at Steve.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Bakura. Do you ever think about what you say? Only one of us can be responsible for Kul Ena."

_Damn he's right. From what I've seen of Steve he wouldn't lie about this without good reason. I can't believe the Pharaoh is innocent though._

"I'm not surehow you two fit in to this so I will assume that you both had something to do with this."

"Now that we have dealt with that, I will tell you why I have to destroy you, Bakura, as well as Atem. Bakura, you had the misfortune to get sealed into the Millennium ring. The Millennium ring and the Millennium puzzle together form the seal that keeps me out of the human realm. The other five simply channel my energy elsewhere. Unlike the Pharaoh your end will be quick. Now being of shadow you will be destroyed by the light you left," Steve Intoned while building up power in his hand.

_I have failed_

Joey's pov

"Where the bleep are they?" I shouted into the air.

"For the hundredth time, Joey, I don't have a clue" Anzu snapped at me.

"Could we please try to stay focused?" said Yugi and Ryou in unison.

_What is Kaiba doing over by the tree?_

"Hey rich boy, what yah doing?" I asked.

"Marking the trees so we don't search the same place twice, Mutt"

_Mutt! How dare he call __Me__ mutt. I'll show him._

"Joey you should see the look on your face" Tristan said through laughter.

**A few minuets later **

"We are going in circles," Yugi announced.

"Yuge, chill. I'm sure it's fine"

"Bloody bleep Bakura is mad." Ryou announced through clenched teeth while leaning side ways.

"Bleep" Tristan, Yugi and I cursed in unison. Tristan threw the bouncy ball he was holding in the direction Ryou was leaning.

"What a waste of a ball, Tristan." I commented.

"I felt like something was telling me to throw it in that direction"

"You, connecting with an alternate. Thats even more unbelievable than Bakura being a good guy."

Bakura's Pov

That was when all hell broke lose.

It was a flash of light and sound. When the world started to make sense again I found that I had my eyes closed and there was someone on top of me. _Spiky hair, short, and stupid enough to lie on me. Obviously Yami. What is that banging noise coming from all around the room? I should use him as a shield while I look at the situation._With that I opened my eyes. Yami is indeed the one lying on me. The guards at the door were knocked out as if hit by something. I shot a cautious glance at Steve. He was knocked over backwards and It looked as if he too was hit, there is even a nasty round mark on his forehead. For all the guards the story was the same. A bouncy ball rolled across the floor and hit my thigh.

I reached up to move Yami. Upon touching him, I knew something was wrong. _His breathing is strained._Carefully I moved him off me. His amethyst eyes looked into mine; surprisingly he was still conscious.

"Bakura, go back to the others. Take them home through the shadow realm. Don't come back for me. The password is (insert password here)." His voice was steady but strained.

I headed over to the window and looked back. _He took the full force of the blow meant for me. All of his ribs are broken. He was keeping himself conscious to pass that message to me. Even if I tried I can't heal him. I did not recognize his value till it was too late__ "_Thank you Pharaoh, Your friends will be safe," I promised as I headed out the window.

Tea's pov

Tristan had just thrown his ball when a a bunch of things happened at once. A pillar of light shot up where Tristan had thrown his ball, Yugi crumpled in that direction, and Ryou had the most confused look I have ever seen on his face. _What the bleep is going on._

"#*$ nonononononnonono," Yugi shouted/cursed while running straight through the trees.

"What's happening, Yuge?" Joey asked before I got to.

"nonononononono" Yugi continued seemingly oblivious to Joey's question.

"He didn't hear ya man," Tristan told Joey

"We need to get on topic" I told the group.

"Tea is right, guys. I'm getting emotions from Bakura that I don't recognize. I think it is saddness" Ryou announced.

_Saddness? what the bleep could make Bakura sad?_

"Do we have any idea what could make the Thief King sad?" I asked as we ran after Yugi

"None!" the group (except Kaiba) called back.

"I will probably find out before the dream ends"

_Kaiba is getting on __my__ nerves now, not just Joey's_

After about five minutes we came to a clearing and found Yugi beating the ground with his fists.

"" Yugi shouted while crying.

"what's wrong Yugi. Please tell me." I asked.

"I consider it lucky that I found you before _Steve__._"

"Bakura," I shouted while turning "If you hurt Yami, I will kill you"

"Then I consider It fortunate for you that I was not the _one who hurt Yami._" Bakura's voice took on weird tones implying hatred towards the one who hurt Yami, not towards Yami.

"Bakura, give me one good reason not to kick your sorry ass." Joey said

"speri che me io sono britannico"

_That password means that something bad has happened and we need to trust whoever is conveying it. _"Bakura tell us everything" I ordered him

End chapter 8 The Pharaoh and the Thief King


	8. Chapter 8 reunion and plans

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter 8

Kaiba's pov

"... and that was how I was saved by your bouncy ball" Bakura finished.

_Tristan doing something epic and Bakura being nice, this is the most interesting dream I've had in a long time._

'Bakura, I understand everything you've said, but I'm not leaving Yami behind. He never abandoned me so I wont abandon him" said Tristan.

_Finally someone acting in character._

"You said it Tristan" Joey called.

"I promised Yami that I would escort you out safely, not that you would like it. Even if I agreed with the whole rescue idea there are a few problems. One, we are not sure Yami is still alive. Two, we don't know were Yami is. Three, you sneak like an army." Bakura lectured.

_He wants 'stealth' I'll give him 'stealth'._ I thought as I prepared to steal his gold coins. I reached out slowly and without showing it on my face. Any good business man has a 'poker face' and for the best you can't tell when they have put on.

"You were saying." Tea said while holding Bakura's lock pick. The momentary distraction was all it took for me to steal some of the coins Bakura was carrying.

_You won't be seeing these coins again, Bakura. _

"Bakura, Yam is our friend..." Tea began.

_Another bleeping friendship speech. Bakura can't get out of this one. I pity him though this is just a dream. it is hard to ignore Tea. It isn't as bad my childhood though so I can withstand it._

"Okay Tea I get the picture, I have to at least try to see if he is okay. " Bakura told Tea. "Ryou have you tried using the locating powers of the millennium ring?"

"It does that?" All the cheer squad asked in unison (including Ryou and Yugi).

"Yes." Bakura snapped. He closed his eyes at first nothing happened but then the weird disc-like thing called the millennium ring started to glow. As the glow grew brighter the disc rose. some of th spikes pointed towards Yugi but most pointed out over the forest. "We go that way. Kaiba, any remarks about me going soft and you will regret it."

Yugi's pov

We had camped in the shadow of the castle. We found a clearing not nicely visible from the castle. The castle has massive towering black ramparts and tall pointy black turrets. One of the turrets that leaned over the wall had a lower-down window broken.

_I have yet to get used to the weird color scheme here, gold and silver trees at least is a possible color but __**neon black. **__I mean seriously how does that even work?' _But all my thinking it was impossible didn't make it any less neon black. _Kaiba's reaction was funny though; his jaw dropped and he ogled it. Then he said something about needing to remember not to have soda before bed. We are going to attempt the rescue tomorrow after Bakura gets back and we have a night's sleep. I hope that waiting a night does not ruin things for Yami. _Thinking his name reminded me of how I was alone for the first time in ages, how it felt like a part of me is _missing. Alone so terribly alone. Don't leave me alone._

"Yugi, I know that look_, Y_ou're not allowed to give up or despair" Tea scolded me

"Yuge, Yami is all right, if he were past saving the puzzle would have disintegrated or at least broke, and it has done none of those things. Besides we have always gotten out of these situations before and we'll get out 'gain." Joey said trying to reassure me.

"It is good thing Bakura is good guy now or he would kick your sorry ass" Kaiba said.

"I'm still not sure I trust him yet" Ryou stated.

"It is a good thing that I promised to get you guys out safely or I would kick your sorry asses." Bakura said while hanging from a tree branch. "The good news is that Yami is alive, the bad news is that he is under heavy guard that even I can't sneak past. Tristan can you throw rocks as well as bouncy balls?"

"He can" said Joey

_Thank god Yami is alive, but what happened to our mind link?_

"See, I told you he was all right" Joey said

"Then we have a rescue to plan" Tristan reminded us.

"Right lets get started." Kaiba said with more enthusiasm than he had shown in this escapade before.

Bakura had seen enough to put together a map of the castle. The dungeons are on the ground floor despite the place having a basement. Bakura had not investigated the basement, its magic aura had been too disturbing apparently. The ground floor also had the kitchens and great hall. The first tower over the kitchens had libraries and reading room and was well decorated. The second tower was right by the stairs to the basement, and went up for a long way with just stairs. It had an aviation platform at the top. The tower with the broken window was full of torture devises. Bakura did not get to the last tower so we did not know what was in there either.

"Okay so we are going in three groups. Kaiba and Tea are group one. Yugi, Ryou and Bakura are group two. Joey and I are group three. Groups one and two are trying to get to the cell and get Yami back unnoticed. Group three is the distraction."

"Tristan what in the world makes you think that it is safe to be a distraction?" Tea asked.

"We have been practicing the art of distraction and annoyance for years. Do think we'll let our selves get caught?" Joey stated.

"We need to arrange a meeting place, Do you guys see that pinnacle of rock over there?" I said while gesturing towards the rock out in the distance. "That would be a good place to meet up, it is far away and we will be able to find it. "

"Lets get started" Kaiba said actually showing enthusiasm.

End Chapter 8 Reunion and Plans

I had way too much fun writing this chapter


	9. Chapter 9 the rescue

sorry if this chapter strains your suspension of disbelief

Chapter 9

Tea's Pov

_Kaiba isn't as bad he seems. In fact he seems to be enjoying this. His stealth skills are better than I gave him credit for. _

"Tea, hide" Kaiba hissed. I saw him take up the staff (_more of a stick really) _that he had made/picked up. As the guard turned the corner Kaiba whacked him.

As we continued on I had a question I had to ask him. "Kaiba where did you learn to sneak and fight like that."

"Long story, and some of it could cause trouble if it got out, but this is a dream, so you probably weren't really here any way."

"I won't tell"

"It started as young child..." He proceeded to tell me about how he was orphaned as young child. The orphanage taught him how to fight because he was weak and Mokuba was weaker and the orphanage was full of bullies and jerks. It also taught him that he could only trust himself and Mokuba. Gozerbo adopted him and things just got worse. That taught him that money is power and that the more power you have the better your life is. He also learned to move without a trace because if he got caught doing anything except what he was ordered to his punishment would be terrible. He also has taken it as his role to protect Mokuba from the pain he had endured. "... and that was what has shaped me."

He has been through more than I had thought. "I didn't know."

"Of course not, I had not told you yet." He had turned to face me and didn't see the guard come around the corner.

_Oh *._ I raised my blowgun and shot the guard.

"Why have you been saving your skills with the weapon?"

"Limited ammo, risky, your weapon has less drawbacks"

"Good point. Listen."

A voice came trough the dungeon "I won't kill you yet, I will first run you through a world of pain and torment until you have lost the energy to exist, then I will crush you completely. Give him twenty more lashes then I want you in my office for your punishment for letting Bakura escape, and you wont get off lightly this time"

"There is something familiar about that voice" Kaiba said to himself.

I raised my blow gun as I heard footsteps. A man turned the corner and took my breath away.

"_**YOU**_." Kaiba shouted with more raw emotion than seemed humanly possible. I could identify hate, pain, and a touch of fear.

"Ah yes, Seto. you just had to ruin that plan for world domination. I adopted you and you over throw my company. And you took your brother with you. He was competent and knew when he was beaten." The man who said this was the same one who we overheard giving orders. He radiated an aura of power. He looked only 25 but otherwise fit the bill as Gozerbo.

"You won't touch my brother."

"Seto, Seto, Seto, you would have made an even better assistant but now you have deserted me and know too much. I can't let you get out of this one.." He started to put together energy. "I really will enjoy destroying you and then I get to take care of the other failure."

Before he could fire he was hit by some other magic. "You #*#, I am not some toy for you to throw away, and I AM NOT YOUR SCAPEGOAT. YOU WOULD BE IN POOR SHAPE WITHOUT MY HELP THEN WHEN YOU SCREW UP YOU DARE TO DUMP THE BLAME ON ME." Bethen shouted at Steve even as he passed out from the magic. "If you intruders are out to rescue Yami you will also need his spirit copy of the millennium puzzle."

"One question, why are you helping us?" I asked Bethen.

"You distracted Steve long enough for me to take my revenge on him for dumping me. Unlike him I have honor. Your other friends should be able to rescue Yami, you need to get the spirit object for him or he won't be able to go back with you to his world. Follow me." With that she started leading elsewhere. We exchanged a glance then followed, Kaiba stepped on Steve on the way past.

Yugi's Pov

Somehow, I wound up sneaking through a dungeon armed with a deck of cards. _I don't know how to work the millennium puzzle's ability to make the monsters on the cards real or even illusions._ Bakura was really effective with the power of the millennium ring. After all, it is hard to set off the alarm when sealed into an inanimate object. We passed rows upon rows of cells when we heard something right around the corner. It was people talking as they moved away.

Then I heard a recognizable voice "_**YOU**_." Kaiba shouted with more raw emotion than I thought he was capable of.

"Ah yes, Seto. you just had to ruin that plan for world domination. I adopted you and you over throw my company. And you took your brother with you. He was competent and knew when he was beaten."

"You won't touch my brother."

_What the *** is going on, who is Kaiba talking to._

"Seto, Seto, Seto, you would have made an even better assistant but now you have deserted me and know too much. I can't let you get out of this one.."

_It sounds like Kaiba is in trouble._

"I really will enjoy destroying you and then I get to take care of the other failure."

Then I heard some one else shout. "You #*#, I am not some toy for you to throw away, and I AM NOT YOUR SCAPEGOAT. YOU WOULD BE IN POOR SHAPE WITHOUT MY HELP THEN WHEN YOU SCREW UP YOU DARE TO DUMP THE BLAME ON ME."The voice was Bethen's and I remembered the dream form the night I got the tickets, Bethen was the woman in the dream. What she said next surprised me but made sense. "If you intruders are out to rescue Yami you will also need his spirit copy of the millennium puzzle."

"$$, if they could take the puzzle off him he must be in really bad shape. I really hope that she helps them get back the puzzle because Yami is anchored to it the same way I am to the ring."

"Hey Bakura, can you pick this lock, I think we have found the right cell." Ryou announced at the door of a cell that had a person in it. He was curled up under a navy blue blanket, the same color as the jacket we generally wear.

"Yami is that you."

"Yugi?" He questioned as if he didn't believe I was real. He slowly turned to face me. I saw his hair first, the purple streaks had gotten tainted with grime. His skin was covered in cuts and bruises. Then he finished turning and looked towards me. Instead of his normal piercing gaze his amethyst eyes were unfocused.

"I'm here Yami" I said while entering the cell to help him up.

"Who is here with you?"

"Ryou and ..." I started.

"The Thief King" Bakura finished

"For once I am glad you are here Bakura, where is everyone else?"

"Kaiba and Tea are looking for your puzzle, Joey and Tristan are acting as decoy. What happened to our mind link?"

_I broke it_

_Why?_

_We are beyond the shadow realm and some laws of reality get distorted and broken. If we were linked together and I get killed it would destroy you as well. I also was worried that I might betray you to Steve._

_But none of that happened and you're being rescued, so let's stay linked. Yami I missed you._

_I missed you too. Yugi did you bring our deck?_

_Yes why?_

"Bakura, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yami are you up to this?"

"Bakura, I've gotten an education in magic, I know the tricks for bypassing the standard costs."

"Then let's get this party started" Bakura announced taking out his deck and I gave Yami ours. Duel Monsters began flowing out of the cards and destroying the palace. "Daibound, shield and hide us" Bakura said to a powerful looking serpentine Monster.

"Mahado and Mana, I need you to help Seto in finding my copy of the puzzle." He told the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl.

"Be careful Pharaoh, there is other potent magic here."

"I know, I tapped a lot for the magic I used."

"Guys we need to go help Joey and Tristan," I said interrupting the conversation.

"Go Mahado, Seto needs you more right now."

"Could you give me like three seconds of quiet, finding people without items is hard enough with out your chatter" We stayed quiet for Bakura to find them. "They're this way." he said pointing with his hand and the ring. We started walking in that direction

end chapter 9 The rescue


	10. Chapter 10 the beginning of the end

Chapter 10

Joey's POV

"You idiot"

"It was your mistake" I replied then looked over my shoulder. "Run now, argue latter". We kept running through the forest. By this point we had a mob chasing us.

"This way" Tristan called to me. I followed him and found myself on an easier track. "Joey next time I want a larger head start on them."

"Agreed." We kept running for what felt like hours. _They really should have finished by now._ "Tristan, I'm worried about them, shouldn't they have finished by now."

"Save a little worry for us." He said in a joking tone. Continuing in a more serious voice, "I'm sure Yugi and the others will be showing up any minute now."

"There they are."

"Get them."

"Damn, the mob is catching up, Tristan can you run any faster?"

"Sorry Joey, It's a strain to run this fast."

"Need help?"

"Of course they do, Yugi which direction are the pursuers?" Yami asked. Yugi gave him a guiding hand. I was too shocked by their arrival to question why Yami needed help finding the location. "Go Silfer" he said holding up a card. Immediately a great red dragon showed up and began to attack the mob.

"Go Diabound" Bakura ordered. The great beast revealed itself and started destroying the mob. The rest fled.

"That was ... impressive to say the least." Tristan commented.

"Do you think we can pause for a moment, I need a rest?" Yami asked, looking worse for the wear.

"While resting we can fill each other in on the details." Yugi and Ryou stated In unison.

"One of the more important things for you to know is that I'm blind" Yami stated in a surprisingly calm voice. "That makes me a liability."

"Any one who can summon in any of the god cards is a valuable asset" Tristan stated. "Besides you are the best strategist amongst us."

That was when a shape appeared over head. It began to spiral down. As it got closer I saw that it was a white dragon, Blue eyes white dragon to be precise. "Would some one care to tell me what is going on?" Yami asked

"Blue Eyes White Dragon" Ryou stated.

"Pharaoh, Seth and the girls with him are in trouble. Get on and I can take you there." The dragon said with a touch of urgency.

"Why should we trust a strange dragon?" I asked pointedly.

"Kisara?" Yami and Bakura asked in unison. "How are you here?"

"The same way as Mahado" The dragon replied. "GET ON"

Seto(Seth)'s POV

Bethen had lead us to the basement stairs that Bakura claimed to have not investigated. We had just started down the stairs when sounds of chaos and destruction suddenly started to filter through the air. _What is going on now?_

"Seto, I don't like the way this setting feels" Tea said.

"You're imaging it." I said despite the fact that I felt the abnormality too.

"It's the radiant magical discharge from the experiments involving objects of high magical density to calculate the precise distortions in sound waves in the shadow realm."

"Why would you need to know that?" I asked with a touch of disbelief.

"Could someone translate that phrase into English?"

"What Bethen said was 'it's the magical energy caused by experiments to find the formula of sound distortion in the shadow realm' which of course DOES NOT EXIST"

"Kaiba stop denying reality"

"I don't deny reality, I deny the impossible"

"I wont get involved in that debate now. Bethen, what is the formula?"

"We haven't gotten it completely yet, here is an approximation. D = ⅓ Pi x S +- ∜P – (9TY). Where D equals the distortion, S equals wave frequency, P equals wave power, T equals time, Y equals shadow density." We where walking through apparatus even I didn't understand. "Ah, here it is" She said going over to an especially complicated piece with the puzzle at its center.

"I figured you would be here, give me one good reason not to disintegrate you right now" Steve said from the stairs cutting off our escape route. He had his guards around him. _#$$$%&*#$%^&*##!_

"Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, the clock is ticking... So no reasons, This is your last chance"

"I have one for you **DARK MAGIC ATTACK**." Said two people from behind Steve. Two twin purple blasts blew away the guards. "The pharaoh sent us to protect Sethos and Tea so they will be protected" The dark magician and his apprentice stepped out the shadow.

"#*$ you all" Steve cursed turning to face them. "Evil Light blast", which was aimed at the other two magicians. It was close but Steve was winning. _Even though none of this is really happening._

"Sethos, get the puzzle, use its power to call the others, Mana and I can't do this alone." Mahado ordered me despite the fact that my name was Seto last time I checked. I reached instinctively for the puzzle.

Before I could do anything with it there was a tearing sound and the castle was ripped away. "Nooooooo MY CASTLE"

"Your castle will soon be the least of your problems" The thief's voice called out.

"Seto, Tea get over here." we began to scrabble up but my trench coat caught. _#*&*#._ I looked behind and I saw Steve getting close. _ I wont be able to get unstuck._ In an act of desperation I threw the puzzle over to the others

"_**WHITE LIGHTNING **_" a white blast was thrown at Steve from the dragon the gang was riding. It did not faze him and he got to me before anyone else could act. He raised a dagger. I felt the cold metal at my throat.

"Don't move or Seto dies."

"_#$#*&%*#" _Petty much every one present said including the Dragon.

"Dispel your monsters"

"I'm sorry Seto I have failed you" the dragon said as it disappeared with the other monsters.

"Give me the puzzle and the ring"

_This is just a dream. It must be. If this is real there is a truly $#*#ed mess here. The worst part is there is no way out for me. Even if there was a way out Yami and Bakura would not make the sacrifices for me. It's over. All I can do is help them get away. _"Get away, You can escape. Don't do something stupid for me. Protect Mokuba for me"

End chapter 10 the beginning of the end


	11. Chapter 11 the end part 2

chapter 11

Tea's POV

_This is a lose/lose situation. Either we surrender our source of strength or Seto dies. Whatever happens it wont be pretty. _"Yugi, have you seen a solution I haven't?" I asked trying not to get my hopes up.

"No Tea"

Yami started walking forward reaching up to take off the puzzle. "_Yami don't give your self up to save Kaiba. There is always another." _ He stopped walking about halfway there. "I am not the type to surrender my self or my friends unless there is absolutely no other option." "_What are you doing?"_ "There is an ancient way of settling such disputes." O_h, He is going to start a shadow game. _ "I believe it's called a shadow duel"

To my surprise Steve replied "Very well, I pick the terms"

"Very well, what are they"

"The duel will be a game of fates. We will take turns making statements which will become true if we have the magical strength and will power. I will go first."

"Let's begin"

"The law of equivalent exchange will prove true for the course of our encounter."

"The game will end in 6 turns."

"You will always remember the events here."

"You will be stuck here until your heart is pure and your intentions good." _Steve won't be leaving here any time soon._

"I will have what I want here."

"We will be able to leave safely."

"One of your friends will sacrifice himself to that cause."

"The balancer to my lost sight will be one of my friends gaining back the magic and memories they had in Egypt."

"WHAT, AREN'T YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT STEVE'S PREVIOUS STATEMENT?"

"There is nothing he can do, Joey. He doesn't have the power to contradict Steve, neither does Steve apparently." Yugi explained to joey.

"Your adventures are far from over."

"Good will continue to triumph over evil."

"You will be cursed to watch those you love die around you."

"When the game ends we will find the way back home." With that, a portal to the shadow realm appeared behind us. Seto had been released during the duel. "Steve I took up that last curse in ancient Egypt. That curse is the curse of immortality. It has already come true once." Then he turned and we all walked through the portal.

Yugi's POV

The shadow realm is a truly depressing place. Even if you have magic users shielding you from the energy drain. The shadow realm is composed entirely of swirling dark purple. _It would drive you insane if you stay here too long. _There are absolutely no landmarks, not even stars. _Most people never realize how much they need chaos. ... The monotony makes you think about painful things ... _

_Yugi, you're not alone. You don't need to get caught up in your own thoughts._

_I know Yami, but ordinary humans find places like this to be conversation suppressing._

_Ordinary humans? Where? _

I fought hard to suppress my laughter and respond to Yami. _Valid point there. Even so most people present grew up thinking they were ordinary people._

"The friendship squad is being way too silent back there. Just so you know I can see the exit from here." Bakura called out from up ahead. He was at the front. Walking up at the front with him were Ryou and Kaiba.

"The false alarms are getting tiring" Tea commented.

"Actually this one is real" Ryou called back. We all sped up to see for our selves. Sure enough there was a fissure in the sky.

"Come on host" Bakura said dragging Ryou through the portal.

"Maybe this dream will be over soon" Kaiba said as he went through.

"Let's go through together" Tea said taking my hand. I in turn linked hands with Yami. When we had all linked hands we proceeded to go through the portal. We were immediately turned back.

"Why can't we get through?" Joey asked.

"It was Steve's curse." Tea stated. "He said that one of us would sacrifice ourself so that the rest can get back safely. I just don't understand what he meant."

"I do" Tristan said and then I was pushed through still linked with Tea and Yami.

**On a beach in the pacific**

"Good, you're awake. You've been unconscious for like forever." Mokeba said leaning over me.

_So was it just a bad dream?_

_It was no dream, Yugi._

"Did you find every one?"

"If you mean every one on the plane, definitely not. If you mean the gang, Tristan is the only one missing."

I struggled to sit up and was immediately mobbed by my friends. After they pestered me for awhile I asked about Kaiba.

"My brother went off to find resources, He should be back right about now." Mokeba stated proudly.

As if on cue Kaiba came out of the woods carrying a pail of water. He was also carrying a white dragon. "Yugi do you know any tricks for healing an injured dragon?"

"It's a sign of the apocalypse, Kaiba believes in magic."

"I do not believe in 'magic', Mutt, I have determined that my previous system of reasoning is inadequate and fails to allow for some things I have encountered and Yugi's model explains many events better than my previous one."

_So Yami, what SHOULD we do about the injured dragon?_

_I work magic better than you can. Do you mind if I take over?_

_No, but I will be projecting myself so that I can see for you._

"I need to know everything you know about what happened to the dragon." Yami told Seto.

While Seto told Yami about what he knew I examined the dragon as best I could in astral form. _It is a BEWD. The wings are scratched. The scales are paler than usual._ _It's unconscious but definitely alive._

_Right. The dragon followed us through the shadow realm._ Yami stepped forward and touched the dragon. It's scales adopted their normal light blue color and it seemed to relax. "At this point all the dragon needs is some rest and care. The cuts on the wing should be checked regularly though."

_Yami, you posses an uncanny ability to figure out were people are from the sound of their voice._

_Thank you_

That was when we heard the sound of a helicopter up above. _Looks like our rescue has arrived, lets hope that we have no more losses._

end chapter 11 the end part 2

Note while this story ends here, there (hopefully) will be a sequel, though it will be in a different genre so you might have to go searching. I am currently working on another story so the sequel might be a while in coming.


End file.
